parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dromedary
Dromedaries or Arabian camels (Camelus dromedarius) (Say it: KAM-uh-LUSS drum-uh-DARE-ee-us) account for about 90% of the world's 15 million camels. The other being the two-humped bactrian camel. These beasts of burden are now considered domesticated except for a wild population that was introduced to the Australian outback in the mid-19th century, principally as draft animals. Life in the hot and arid desert requires some remarkable adaptations, from being able to stand a 30% loss of water to drinking 100 litres of water in just 10 minutes. Roles * It played Egyptian Queen in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Casey Junior in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Archie in Africa IV: Journey Through the Mists * It played Camel Abu and 65 Golden Camels in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Camels.jpg DromedaryImage.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6325.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8171.jpg Dromedary_Camel (Blue Fang).jpg Stinky_smelly_gross_camels.png Knd Camel.png JEL Camels.png Kirikou Dromedary.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3304.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Camel.png Dexter's Lab Camel.png Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg IMG_8207.JPG Simpsons Camel.png SJ Camels.jpg Why_Camel_Has_a_Hump.jpg IMG 5382.PNG dromedary-kemono-friends.jpg Superbook Camel.png Elephant with Camel's Hump.png|Little Angel Walk Like a Camel.png|The Nature Of Things (1955-1956) Why Camel Has a Hump?.jpg|Just So Darwin (2005-2007) Elephant.png Star_Meets_Dromedary_Camel.png|Star & the Dromedary Camel Fennec Fuck.png|PinkFong (2011-2018) Babar Camels.jpg|Babar (1989-1991) Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 12.21.33 PM.png|Stories from the Bible Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg 51qAq6dAJQL. SX334 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Camel.gif Total Drama Camel.png Stanley Camels.png Vultures and Camels.png CF9891CD-5E41-428D-8AA5-8B7838490C16.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg 6C0FC947-C88B-4658-B211-E77BAE35F0F8.jpeg Totally_Spies_Camel.png Fisher Price Little People Camel.jpg 0B3A08B1-55BA-4C9D-AC03-1AD68B7BF611.jpeg See Also * Bactrian Camel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Camelids Category:Camels Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Trust Me! I'm A Genie Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tan Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Sahara Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Little Angel Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals